


Nap Time

by Shae_C



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Both have had a day and are exhausted, Crowley napping with baby Warlock, Fluff, Tartan onsie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae_C/pseuds/Shae_C
Summary: Crowley and baby Warlock enjoy a well deserved nap.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: "O Lord Heal This Gift Exchange 2020" [OLHTS discord server]





	Nap Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JoseyxNeko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoseyxNeko/gifts).



> *hugs* Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas Josey!! I hope you're having a great holiday season, and you like your present! <3


End file.
